


A Side Effect of Living

by hayam



Series: to everything there is a season [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost Dies (Guardians of Childhood), Mentions of Cancer, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Sad Ending, Sick Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Jack started petting Bunny's fluffy ears, something Bunny wouldn't be too fond of under normal circumstances. But Jack being so weak and shrunken was not normal by any means. Jack should be making snow angels with his children and going on dates with Merida at 38. Not bedridden and barely keeping himself awake.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Merida (Disney)
Series: to everything there is a season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426405
Kudos: 24





	A Side Effect of Living

**Author's Note:**

> Please read my other Jarida fics in order to understand the human Jack AU.

Bunny gently combed Jack's messy and damp hair, which now reached his chin, with his paw. It had a streak of gray that stuck out against his now chocolate locks. It was weird that there was once a time where Jack had white hair and piercing blue eyes.

The guardian of hope haven't seen Jack in around twenty years which wasn't long for him but it was long for Jack since the boy, well now man, was human.

"You need a hair cut mate," Bunny tried to joke but humor failed to reach his voice.

Jack let out a short laugh that morphed into a fit of coughing.

Bunny immediately got a glass of water and held it to his lips.

"Slow sips, Frostbite," Bunny urged.

When Jack was done he said,"Sorry, I'm kinda under the weather today , Bunny."

Bunny gave him a sad smile,"I know, Merida told me- you are going to get better."

So weird that Jack and Merida were now married with four kids, and one on the way it seemed like it was just yesterday the two were star crossed lovers causing the guardians trouble but now they grew to be semi-responsible adults.

Jack suddenly looked tired and it wasn't just physically. Bunny could tell that Jack's joyful spirit was struggling to keep afloat and if Merida was right about Pitch threatening the kids, he must be terrified.

Jack started petting Bunny's fluffy ears, something Bunny wouldn't be too fond of under normal circumstances. But Jack being so weak and shrunken was not normal by any means. Jack should be making snow angels with his children and going on dates with Merida at 38. Not bedridden and barely keeping himself awake.

"Yeah...I'm going to get better."

Jack was an expert at lying but years with the winter spirit meant Bunny picked up on how to know the boy was lying. The sign was so obvious and not obvious. As Bunny realized since he first came across the winter spirit, Jack was always fidgety but whenever he lied, his left leg always bounced.

Even on his sick bed, Jack's left leg shifted under the blankets.

"You are not going to be okay are you, mate."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Jack shook his head as he sat up and slowly took off the covers and made his way to the edge of the bed and his breathing worsened.

Bunny rubbed his friend's back before flinching at how thin Jack was under his shirt.

"You are too small for just "being kinda under the weather", Frostbite," Bunny told him,"what's really wrong?"

"Cancer" Jack answered.

Jack's reply was so quick and sharp, Bunny thought it was a sick joke. But when saw his friend's warm brown eyes were devoid of Jack's iconic mischievous glint, his heart dropped.

"How long have you known?"

Jack cleared his throat.

"Three months ago...and by the time they found it; it was everywhere."

It took a while for Jack's words to reach Bunny's large ears and register in his brain. Bunny took a deep breath, before asking,"But you are doing treatment?"

"I'm on lots and lots of pain meds but that isn't really treatment."

"You know if you ask Manny-"

Bunny felt hopeful, Manny was understanding enough to help heal Jack from his illness,

"No." Jack stated with a tone Bunny never heard from former winter spirit... resignation, before laying back down,"I'm not going to get the easy way out this time...not if Merida and the kids can't do the same."

"So you are just going to die?"

"Yes Bunny, all mortals do it," Jack explained as his pale and thin hands shook towards the glass of water,"I just have the pleasure of doing it twice."

The whole scene felt off, Jack Frost should be fighting for his life, not laying down in bed just...accepting the cancer.

"You know ,Jack, I would never pin you as a quitter."

A color entered Jack's washed out face. Red.

"Excuse me?"

Even with his voice consumed by illness, Bunny heard an icy edge. Bunny was so shocked with the change in tone he became silent.

"I've been going to doctor, to doctor, to doctor and none of their surgeries worked. I did radiation and even tried chemo for a week and it made me worse," Jack told Bunny,"I'm not giving up, I'm tired."

Bunny felt like rabbit poo. Maybe he shouldn't have jumped on Jack so quick. The kid, well man, was already on his deathbed he didn't need the added stress of being chewed out by his friend.

"I'm sorry mate."

Jack shrugged but Bunny could tell the brunet was shaken up.

Bunny looked out the window and he saw that the snow started to stick to the ground.

"Yeah whatever," Jack muttered before adding,"I'm sorry for how everything went down...you know if I could have been a guardian and with Merida, I could."

At that moment, whatever grudge Bunny and Jack held against each other for Jack leaving the guardians seemed to be water under the bridge.

"Forget about it mate and I should be the one to be saying sorry."

A smirk grew on Jack's face.

"Well, yeah, you are a big jerk, Cottontail," he joked and Bunny playfully punched him in the shoulder

"But I forgive you," Jack added before coughing a little bit more.

Jack's breathing turned even more ragged.

"You need more water?,"

"I'm fine," he rasped out, his brown eyes fixated on he window behind Bunny.

Bunny turned around to look out the window and sure enough, the Northern Lights decorated the gray Scottish sky. He knew the next great fight against Pitch was going to start soon but didn't want to leave just yet.

"I'll just tell North I'll meet up later," he told Jack.

Only silence answered him.

"Frostbite?"

The growing silence made him he realize he wasn't going to get an answer. He felt his green eyes become blurry with tears but he couldn't force himself to look back at what used to be the bane of existence.

One of his closest friends.

He double tapped his foot and slipped his way into the tunnels, determined to fight Pitch harder than ever.


End file.
